The applicants propose to organize a series of biennial symposia whose overall purpose will be to enhance advances in areas of importance to craniofacial sciences and related health care. The specific aims of this symposia series will be to: (1) foster collaborative interactions among clinicians, educators and researchers from academics, industry and private practice; (2) enhance the transfer of novel technologies into clinical practice; and (3) provide academic and industry researchers insights into clinically relevant areas in which to focus future developments of new technologies. Each symposium will focus on a specific thematic area. The inaugural symposium titled "Craniofacial Imaging in the 21st century: New Approaches, Challenges and Applications" will be held from September 6 to 9, 2002 at the Asilomar Conference Center in Pacific Grove, California. Because of the recent rapid advances in imaging technology and their potential utility to craniofacial imaging, this topic is both relevant and timely. The objective for the first symposium is to bring together experts in craniofacial imaging to present papers and posters, to participate in lectures and small group discussions and propose concepts that will help drive this field forward. The specific goals of the first symposium are to: (1) Disseminate information and discuss the current statues of imaging in the areas of (a) visualization and anatomic reconstruction, (b) treatment and growth simulations, computer assisted treatment and outcomes evaluations, and (c) implementation issues including interoperability and standards. (2) Identify, prioritize and discuss challenges related to clinical applications of novel and emerging craniofacial imaging technologies and develop clinical protocols that will help to optimally utilize these technologies. (3) Disseminate symposium presentations by published proceedings. (4) Educate students and provide opportunities for young investigators. (5) Establish the symposia series as a forum for presentation and discussion of cutting-edge developments in craniofacial sciences. A broad spectrum of well qualified speakers from academics, industry and clinical practice have been selected to ensure a high caliber, intellectually challenging and productive meeting. The meeting will be limited to 300 participants who have a background in imaging. This symposia series will provide momentum to discoveries that will be important to craniofacial sciences and patient care.